Question: In his geometry class, Ishaan took 4 exams. His scores were 83, 88, 87, and 78. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $83 + 88 + 87 + 78 = 336$ His average score is $336 \div 4 = 84$.